Here Comes the Summer
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Festival musim panas akhirnya tiba. Gara-gara kalah taruhan dengan suaminya, Kuroko Tetsuya atau Akashi Tetsuya terpaksa pergi ke festival musim panas mengenakan yukata wanita. Disisi lain, Akashi Seijuurou menganggap istri tersayangnya manis sekali. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro. Lemon. PWP. Slash. Don't like don't read. You've been warned. Crossdressing.
**Peringatan! Cerita ini adalah PWP (Plot, What Plot?) dan lebih fokus ke lemon. Jadi kalau tidak suka cerita semacam ini, silakan membaca fanfic lain.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Here Comes the Summer**

Musim panas telah tiba dan seperti biasanya, di seluruh penjuru Jepang terdapat festival musim panas. Salah satunya adalah di daerah pinggiran Tokyo yang hari ini sengaja didatangi oleh pasangan suami istri Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya. Pergi ke festival musim panas itu biasa, namun yang tidak biasa itu adalah kenyataan bahwa Tetsuya tengah mengenakan yukata wanita sekarang.

Ini semua gara-gara Tetsuya kalah taruhan dengan suaminya. Mereka lagi menonton pertandingan basket NBA di TV kabel beberapa hari lalu dan Seijuurou mendadak bertanya tim mana yang menurut Tetsuya akan menang. Tentu Tetsuya menjawab dengan tim kesayangannya. Seijuurou akhirnya mengajak taruhan. Yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan dari pihak yang menang.

Tetsuya terbujuk untuk ikut taruhan itu. Eh, tim kesayangannya kalah. Dan disinilah Tetsuya sekarang. Permintaan Seijuurou adalah mengajak Tetsuya ke festival musim panas dan Tetsuya harus mengenakan yukata wanita. Sejujurnya sih, ia kelihatan cocok sekali memakai yukata biru muda dengan motif bebungaan. Agar lebih lengkap, bahkan Seijuurou memakaikan jepit rambut berupa bunga kain yang sewarna dengan yukata Tetsuya.

"Kau manis sekali, Sayang," komentar suaminya.

"Aku tidak manis," ketus Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menatap dirinya dengan geli. "Itu kenyataannya, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya melengos kesal. Kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan. Tidak usah diungkit-ungkit bisa kan? Makanya dari tadi tidak ada yang melirik aneh ke arah Tetsuya. Yang ada malah orang yang terkagum-kagum ketika Tetsuya muncul mendadak seperti biasanya.

Seijuurou menghadiahinya dengan sebuah ciuman di kening.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya tentu tidak mau kalau ia ketahuan memakai yukata wanita oleh teman-temannya. Makanya, mereka pergi ke festival musim panas yang terletak di pinggiran Tokyo. Ia melirik ke arah suaminya. Tetsuya harus mengakui bahwa Seijuurou kelihatan tampan sekali dengan yukata hitam dan merah tuanya.

"Kau mau coba yang mana dulu, Sayang?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menatap sekeliling mereka.

Festival tersebut diadakan di sebuah lapangan yang terletak di tepi sungai. Lapangan itu sendiri dikelilingi oleh taman dengan pepohonan yang cukup rimbun. Ada banyak sekali kios, ada yang berjualan aneka produk, ada kios permainan dan ada juga kios makanan. Mau coba yang mana dulu ya? Entah kenapa Tetsuya jadi ingat masa SMP mereka dulu.

"Apa Seijuurou masih ingat dulu waktu kita ke festival musim panas?" tanya Tetsuya. "Seijuurou waktu itu mengenakan yukata putih dengan motif naga."

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Tentu."

"Kau datang karena diminta untuk ikut lomba shogi," kenang Tetsuya.

"Hadiah utamanya adalah sekotak gift set makanan," lanjut Seijuurou.

"Dan kau berjanji memberikannya pada Murasakibara-kun bahkan sebelum lomba itu dimulai," ujar Tetsuya. "Tapi waktu itu aku berpikir bahwa Seijuurou pasti menang."

Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya. "Terima kasih, Sayang."

Tetsuya menatap suaminya dengan jengkel. Seijuurou benar-benar kelewat percaya diri kadang-kadang. Mentang-mentang ia selalu berhasil dalam apapun yang dilakukannya.

"Tetsuya dan Satsuki malah berakhir di kantor polisi karena menemukan permata curian."

"Iya." Tetsuya mengalami banyak hal di masa sekolahnya baik suka dan duka.

Seijuurou meraih tangan Tetsuya dan membawanya ke mulutnya untuk mencium tangan putih mulus itu. "Terima kasih karena selalu bersamaku selama ini, Tetsuya. Nah, sekarang kau mau mencoba yang mana dulu?"

Mereka berjalan dari satu kios ke kios lain sambil berpegangan tangan. Tangan kanan Seijuurou menggenggam tangan kiri Tetsuya dengan erat.

Tetsuya menunjuk kios permainan menangkap ikan mas dan Seijuurou seperti biasa, berhasil menangkap banyak ikan mas untuk Tetsuya.

"Tapi mau kau apakan ikan-kan ini?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Mau kupelihara," jawab Tetsuya. Ikan-ikan mas itu kelihatannya lucu.

"Baiklah. Nanti kubelikan akuarium dan pelengkapannya."

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju kios-kios yang menjual makanan.

"Apa Tetsuya mau makan sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya yakisoba itu enak juga," ujar Tetsuya.

"Aku belikan ya."

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Seijuurou kembali tak lama kemudian dengan seporsi yakisoba. Hanya seporsi karena Tetsuya makannya tak begitu banyak jadi sayang kalau tak habis. Setelah itu, Tetsuya minta dibelikan kakigori atau es serut.

"Mau rasa apa?"

"Vanilla," jawab Tetsuya.

Seijuurou hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban istrinya. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menerka. Apalagi kalau bukan vanilla.

Mereka memilih duduk di bangku taman diluar area festival agar bisa makan kakigori dengan tenang.

"Enak?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Iya." Balas Tetsuya. "Apa Seijuurou mau coba?"

"Tentu sayang."

Tetsuya mengira Seijuurou akan mengambil sesendok es dari gelasnya untuk dimakan. Namun yang ada Seijuurou malah menciumnya. Lidah Seijuurou menjilat bibir Tetsuya, minta diberikan jalan masuk. Tetsuya membuka mulutnya dan lidah Seijuurou langsung merangsek ke dalam, merasakan rasa vanila dari es serut yang bercampur dengan rasa khas Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menghentikan ciumannya beberapa saat kemudian. mereka berdua mengambil napas.

"Disini tempat umum..." bisik Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau kelihatan orang lain?

Seijuurou menciumnya lagi.

"Seijuurou..." nama suaminya keluar sebagai desahan.

"Ayo kembali ke mobil, Tetsuya," ajak Seijuurou tak sabar. Wajahnya penuh nafsu sekarang.

Seijuurou berdiri dan langsung menarik Tetsuya menuju tempat dimana mobil mereka diparkir tadi. gelas berisi es serut dibuang di tong sampah. Kebetulan sekali, lokasinya jauh dari keramaian dan situasinya gelap dan dengan puncak festival yaitu kembang api sebentar lagi, tak ada seorangpun manusia di tempat parkir.

Seijuurou membuka pintu bagian penumpang sedan mewah tersebut. Tetsuya masuk duluan baru disusul oleh Seijuurou. Begitu pintu mobil ditutup, Seijuurou langsung mencium Tetsuya dengan penuh nafsu. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya. Punggung Tetsuya bersandar di pintu mobil yang satunya lagi.

Ciuman di bibir turun ke leher. Seijuurou menjilat leher putih mulus tersebut, menyusul dengan ciuman lalu dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Kau tahu, Sayang. Dari awal aku melihatmu dengan yukata ini, aku sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi dirimu," bisik Seijuurou dan diakhiri dengan gigitan di leher Tetsuya,meninggalkan bercak merah yang pasti akan terlihat selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aaahhh..." Tetsuya mengerang.

Satu tangan Seijuurou menyusup masuk ke balik yukata Tetsuya, yang memang sengaja tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik yukata tersebut. Tangan itu berhenti di bokong Tetsuya dan kemudian mulai meremas dengan ganas.

Tetsuya mendesah nikmat.

Mulut yang terbuka itu segera dimanfaatkan oleh Seijuurou yang memasukkan tiga jarinya ke mulut Tetsuya yang lalu segera mengulum jari-jari tersebut, mencoba membuatnya sebasah mungkin.

Merasa sudah cukup, Seijuurou menarik keluar jari-jarinya. Ia lalu memasukkan satu jari ke dalam Tetsuya.

"Ahh!" tubuh Tetsuya melengkung menerima intrusi dari suaminya.

Jari telunjuk Seijuurou menggeliat di dalam Tetsuya yang hanya bisa menggelinjang pasrah.

Seijuurou mengernyit. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Ia menarik keluar jarinya. Tak puas dengan posisi istrinya, ia lalu memanuver tubuh Tetsuya sehingga wajah Tetsuya tepat di selangkangan Seijuurou dengan tubuh menungging di jok mobil dan bokong terangkat ke atas.

Mengerti apa yang diingingkan oleh suaminya,Tetsuya menyibakkan kain yukata Seijuurou dan memperlihatkan kejantanan yang sudah mengeras sempurna. Tetsuya lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat kejantanan Seijuurou tanpa ada satu titik pun yang terlewati. Saliva mengalir keluar dari sela bibir Tetsuya yang berwarna merah dan basah akibat campuran saliva dan sperma yang mulai menetes keluar. Puas menjilat, Tetsuya lalu mengulum kejantanan tersebut. Besar sekali...tak muat sebenarnya di mulut Tetsuya...

Seijuurou mendesah nikmat. Aksi istri tercintanya membuat Seijuurou makin terangsang. Apalagi kejantanannya berada dalam mulut Tetsuya tengah dimanjakan habis-habisan.

Ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Tetsuya kembali. Satu jari... Dua jari... Tiga jari...

Tetsuya mengisap makin dalam dan akhirnya Seijuurou mencapai puncak, menyemburkan cairan putih kental di mulat Tetsuya yang menelannya dengan senang hati.

Jari Seijuurou yang daritadi sibuk bergerilya akhirnya mengenai titik kenikmatan Tetsuya.

"AAHHHH!" Tetsuya menjerit merespon rangsangan tersebut.

Seijuurou menyeringai puas. Jarinya makin menjadi-jadi menekan titik itu.

"Ngh! Ah! Ah!" Saliva Tetsuya mengalir keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Tak tahan dengan perlakuan suaminya. "Di-didalamku..." ia memelas minta disetubuhi.

Seringai Seijuurou makin lebar. Wajah Tetsuya sungguh erotis. Ia menarik keluar jarinya dan lalu memanuver tubuh Tetsuya lagi. Kali ini Tetsuya langsung dihantam dengan kejantanannya yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba. Seijuurou tak membuang waktu dan langsung bergerak didalam tubuh istrinya yang panas dan sempit. Keluar... masuk...keluar...masuk... dengan kecepatan tinggi... semuanya mengenai titik yang sama di dalam tubuh mulus Tetsuya... Tubuh Tetsuya seolah menahan kejantanan Seijuurou agar terus tinggal didalam. Tunggu nanti setelah pulang dirumah, ia akan bercinta lagi dengan Tetsuya dan akan membiarkan kejantanannya berada dalam tubuh Tetsuya hingga pagi.

"Seijuurou..." rintih Tetsuya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh peluh. Rambutnya menempel di wajah akibat keringat yang bercucuran. Wajahnya merah padam sementara mulutnya tak berhenti merintih dan mengerang nikmat.

Melihat mulut yang terbuka itu, Seijuurou lantas memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam mulut istrinya yang langsung dikulum dan dihisap kuat-kuat, seakan-akan Tetsuya tengah memuaskan kejantanannya.

Siapa yang dulu menduga kalau Tetsuya bisa begitu nakal di ranjang dulu?

Seijuurou menghentakkan tubuhnya makin dalam dan makin kuat.

"ARGGHHHH!" Tetsuya yang mencapai puncak duluan.

Tubuh Tetsuya yang menjepit kejantanan Seijuurou dengan ketat membuat dirinya tak tahan. Seijuurou menyusul tak lama kemudian, membanjiri dalam Tetsuya dengan cairan putih kental.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya yang bersuara. "Mobilnya jadi kotor..." keluhnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum puas. "Tak apa, Sayang. Nanti tinggal dibersihkan."

"Seijuurou sendiri yang harus membersihkan," perintah Tetsuya.

"Tentu Sayang," balas Seijuurou. Tak mungkin kan ia menyuruh sopirnya membersihkan sisa kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

Seijuurou mencium Tetsuya, lembut kali ini.

Di luar mobil, kembang api pertama dinyalakan dan menghias langit malam.


End file.
